Survey data can be collected and processed to produce a representation (image) of a subterranean structure. Survey data can include seismic survey data, as an example. To collect seismic survey data, one or more seismic sources are used to produce seismic waves that are propagated into the subterranean structure, where part of the seismic waves are reflected from the subterranean structure and detected by seismic receivers.
Survey receivers (e.g., seismic receivers) are typically arranged in a predefined geometry (such as an array of survey sensors). Ideal surveys are usually not possible in practice, for both economic and technical reasons. As a result, a representation of a subterranean structure produced from survey data may contain significant errors.